


It Has Its Uses

by prouvairecateur



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, a bit of bondage, fluffy smut as i like to call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvairecateur/pseuds/prouvairecateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaning over him, she let her lips brush his ear, making him shudder at the sensation. “I’m sure we could find a better use for that horrid tie.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Has Its Uses

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wrote for a smut fic exchange on tumblr.

“I really hate that tie,” Cosette sighed, watching Marius get dressed. She watched as he frowned slightly and tugged at the article of clothing that he had just finished tying. Marius liked the tie and had thought up until now that Cosette felt the same way. He felt her hand slide up his arm, before she took hold of the tie and used it to drag him towards her.

He was about to say something, but shut his mouth when he saw the smirk that graced her features. She twisted the tie around her fingers and have a quick tug, sending them both sprawling backwards onto the bed, Marius catching himself before he let all of his weight fall onto her. “What are you-,” he was stopped mid-question, by Cosette pressing her lips against his in a sweet kiss.

What was sweet soon turned into passionate and rough. They didn’t have much time to be patient with their actions. Marius had to leave for a week and his plane was to leave in about two hours. Cosette wanted to do something for him that would make the separation slightly more bearable. 

She pushed Marius away with a hand and had to stop herself from laughing at his pout. Before he could register what was happening, she had flipped them over and was now straddling his waist. Leaning over him, she let her lips brush his ear, making him shudder at the sensation. “I’m sure we could find a better use for that horrid tie.”

“Is it really that bad?” he gasped. She let her finger trace down the article of clothing, slowly nodding in response to his question. She let her hips move against his slightly, causing him to drop his head onto the pillow and groan in frustration. “Yes, it is an awful tie. Truly disgusting.”

Cosette smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. “I knew you would see things my way.” She began to slowly untie the tie, being careful not to put too much weight on Marius yet. He was already breathing shallowly and she could feel him harden through his pants. This was going to be fun.

She let the tie fall onto the bed next to her. Marius looked up, confused, but Cosette just pushed him back down. Her hands worked at the buttons of his shirt and soon that was laying on the ground, along with her blouse. He began to slide his hands up to her breasts, but she slapped his hands away. “You don’t get to touch this time.” She held up the strip of clothing she had just removed and waved it in his face. 

His eyes went wide before he quickly composed himself. “You are really still upset over that? It was one time- and I said I was sorry.” 

Cosette rolled her eyes and took both of his hands in hers. “I know you are sorry. I am just not going to take any chances.” She lifted his hands above his head, resting them against the bedpost. “Besides, I think you are really going to enjoy this.”

Marius was still hesitant, but Cosette could feel his arousal and knew he wanted this just as much as she did. With tight knots, maybe a few that weren’t really necessary, she secured his hands to the post above his head. He wasn’t uncomfortable, but Cosette could see that he was frustrated that he couldn’t do much in terms of moving. He gave a few quiet grunts, whilst attempting to loosen the slack a bit.

“Just be glad I’m not going to tie up your feet as well.” He stopped moving instantly and gave her a sheepish grin. She raised an eyebrow before sliding off of him. She stood at the foot of the bed, facing away from her lover, and unhooked her bra. She let it fall at her feet as she made quick work of her shorts. Marius was straining his neck in an attempt to get a better view of Cosette, but of course, this was all part of her plan. 

Being careful to keep as much of her body from view as possible, she grabbed a condom from the night stand. To their surprise, she was able to deftly flick the package over her shoulder and it landed right next to Marius on the bed. She turned around and made her way back to the bed, ridding herself of her panties as she went. “Hold onto that for a second.”

Marius snorted and rolled his eyes, making a motion to his tied hands. This made Cosette laugh lightly under her breath, as she crawled back into his lap. All laughing topped when she flicked a tongue lightly over Marius’ nipple. He gave a guttural moan and his back arched ever so slightly, bringing their hips closer together. After a bit of teasing, Cosette bit down on the skin, drawing a loud moan from his lips. 

She smiled and lifted her head to give him a fast but passionate kiss. Both of her lips held on to his lower lip for as long as possible before they broke the connection. “I love you,” he uttered breathlessly, staring straight into her eyes. She had heard him say those three words so many times, but every time seemed more meaningful than the time before. Her heart gave a small flutter and she returned the endearment.

She slid further down his legs so she was perched near his ankles and unbuttoned his pants. His eyes fluttered shut and he let out a huff when she palmed him through his briefs. She peeled the pants from his legs, her nails scratching pink lines as they went. He gasped at the sensation, but went completely silent when he felt her hand cup him through the single remaining layer of fabric. 

She teased him for several agonizingly long moments, before she grabbed the waistband and removed the last article of clothing from his body. Marius shuddered as the cold air hit his exposed length. He soon forgot all about this discomfort though, when Cosette’s hand wrapped around the base, pumping slowly. His eyes fluttered shut and her name escaped his lips in hushed reverence. 

He let out a shout and made to sit up, when he felt her mouth wrap around the tip, but his constraints stopped him with a rough jerk. The vibrations from her laughter shot straight through his cock and he moaned again, long and loud. Marius was anything but quiet, as Cosette began to move her mouth in teasing strokes, murmuring a few ‘fucks’ and ‘oh gods’ in the mix of noises. His face was flush and his heart was racing.

When she could tell he wouldn’t last much longer, Cosette pulled away, reaching for the condom on the bed beside Marius. He was staring at her, his chest rising and falling with every deep breath. He was doing his best to compose himself as much as physically possible, but it was hard when he could feel her rolling the condom on ever so slowly. “Oh fuck, Cosette.”

“Yes, dear?” Her body was pressed closely to his and her breath fanned across his face as she spoke. 

“Please,” he begged, bucking his hips towards her. Cosette pressed a line of kisses from his jaw to his collarbone, listening as he huffed and sighed impatiently. She considered teasing him further, but decided against it. She was not cruel. Slowly, she lowered herself onto him, watching as he slowly came undone. 

It took her a few moments to get adjusted to a rhythm that felt comfortable for her. He met her thrust for thrust, his hands clenched into fists where they were tied, wanting to reach out and touch her. He knew he wouldn’t last long, but he wanted to make sure she was also satisfied. He slowed his movements, prolonging every moment in the hopes that this would be more pleasurable for her. 

The whine of protest he received was enough to make him resume his former speed, as he worked himself into her with every thrust she gave. They moved together for what felt like hours, until Cosette gave a shout of release, riding out her orgasm as Marius began to move faster. The feeling of her clenching around his was what sent him over the edge and he followed her in release. 

Cosette fell flush against him as she came down from the sensation. Their chests brushed against each other’s as they both panted quietly. Cosette rolled off of him and quickly disposed of the condom, before returning to the bed. She pulled him in for a heated kiss, but it was cut short when she heard him grunt.

He was fighting against the tie that was still wrapped tightly around his wrists. “A little help?” She chuckled a bit before helping him get out of the mess of knots. She could see slight red marks along his skin and she knew there would be bruises from where the knots pressed tightly at his struggling. She took his hands in hers and kissed the slightly irritated wrists. 

He hissed once when she brushed against a particularly sensitive spot, but other than that, he welcomed the affection she was giving him. After she finished kissing his ‘wounds’, she slid up next to him in bed and wrapped herself around his chest. They stayed in each other’s arms for a few minutes, before Marius sighed and reminded her of his flight.   
They dressed in silence, kissing each other sweetly every so often. He was sitting on the bed, getting his shoes own, when he felt a pair of hands thread a piece of fabric around his neck. “I thought you said this tie was hideous.”

Cosette quickly tied the tie and tucked it under his collar, giving him a peck on the lips when she finished. She smiled at him and shrugged. “I guess it isn’t so bad after all.”


End file.
